The Secrets That Killed Her
by Novelty-Keeper
Summary: "When did you first realize she was missing?"the police questioned. "Cleo listen to me, she jumped!"Zane shouted. From one secret to the next comes the most interesting murder mysteries off the Gold Coast. The story of one friend's fight for justice.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi Fellow Fanfiction Readers and Writers. I would first off like to thank you for reading my story and hope you find it interesting. I have been a reader of fanfics for a few years, but this will be my first try at writing my own fanfic. I would greatly appreciate any and all feedback at the end by submitting me a review. I know this story is not your typical H2O story, but I found I just had to delve into the ocean below and give it a try. Enjoy!**

**I IN NO WAY OWN OR CLAIM THE CHARACTERS OF H20:JUST ADD WATER.**

**The Secrets That Killed Her**

**Chapter One:Identifying a Friend**

Present time Cleo's Prov

I stand on the dock of the crowded Gold Coast, its summertime meaning kids are out of school and are enjoying the blazing heat. I hear the many sounds as people laugh and chatter about the dog days of summer. I smell the fresh ocean, enticing hot dogs and refreshing juices. I look out to the boats and surfers on the vast ocean, but if I look out further I can see the outline of Mako Island. I don't think I will ever forget the day that the island not only held the secret of me being a mermaid, but it also held the secrets of what truly happened to my friend Rikki.

Flashback Still Cleo's Prov

The boat ride was silent as Lewis directed his small boat through the waves inland to Mako. The normally deserted island has boats surrounding it as we neared. The frantic call I had received from Bella and Will replaying over in my mind. I glanced at Lewis seeing the worried and confused look on his face. I took a deep breath as Lewis drove us along the shoreline and helped me out of the boat making sure I didn't get wet. The sun was beating down upon the small island as we traveled through the dense jungle, the greens in full bloom yet all seemed quite as if knowing what was awaiting us. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest as we climbed the rocks to higher elevation hearing the many voices of people talking. I stood frozen for a moment, seeing police dressed in black surrounding areas of the cliff. Two stood at the base staring down as another two with gloves and cameras seemed to be searching the ground. To the side I saw the formular form of my friends Bella and Will, they stood talking to a policewomen Will's hand around Bella protectively. I felt Lewis grasp my hand and I glanced his way before we walked over to Bella and Will. The policewomen was tall and stood straight as she held a notebook in her hand. I could hear the shocked and upset voices of my friends as we neared them, their backs to us as Lewis cleared his throat. The policewomen with long black hair looked up from her notes and seeing us and our need for a moment alone, bowed out. Bella and Will turned around their eyes glazed over with sadness. I felt Bella's arms encircle me as tears welled up in my eyes,'It's Rikki...I just know it.' Bella said her breathing shallow.

'Bella and I...swam here and then we started fooling around and we ran up here to find-'Will spoke in a soft whisper until he couldn't speak and I saw him cover his mouth with his hand as if to keep his composer. Lewis patted his shoulder as they turned towards the edge of the cliff. My head was swimming with thoughts hoping my friends were wrong and that this body wouldn't be Rikki.

"I just don't understand...it can't be her..."I cried as breathing seemed to become impossible.

'We couldn't see much, the cliff is so steep and the body was...was face down...broken.'Will said.

I pulled away from Bella looking around, searching for someone I knew would be here.

"Where's Zane?" I asked still searching.

'Last I heard he was away on business.'Lewis stated factually.

My eyes landed on the two policemen by the edge of the cliff as they pulled something up with ropes and placed it onto the ground. I saw a stretcher with a black bag inside and my heart seemed to stop and along with it my breath hitched in my throat. I could hear Will, Bella and Lewis talking, but their conversation seemed like miles away as I watched the police standing over the bag and my feet began to shuffle towards the edge. I heard the footsteps of my friends as they followed me and when we approached the two officers I just stared at them.

"We need someone to identify the body, to see if you know her.'The women officer said with a sympathetic look on her face as she looked between the four of us. I felt Lewis touch my shoulder comfortingly and whisper,'I think it would be best if you...if you didn't see...'he said in a soft tone. I shook mt head no as more tears began to well up in my eyes,"No...she was my friend."I said in an almost unautoable whisper. The sight before me would shatter all hopes that I would ever see Rikki alive. The policewomen bent down and quickly unzipped the bag as if ripping off a band-aid hoping not to feel the instant sting that usually follows. I heard Bella's muffled cries as she turned away at the sight before us, burying her head deep into Will's chest. Lewis squeezed my shoulder tighter as he began to cough and then his hand left it's place and I saw him out the corner of my eye running to a clearing as I heard his wretched heaving. I could feel my legs giving way as I found myself kneeling beside the stretcher. All time seemed to stop as I touched the cold pale face of my best friend, my hands shaking the whole time. Her hair was a mess, dirt covered her normally bleach blonde hair. Her blue eyes were closed as if she was asleep and she had a massive gash on her head. I could hear my shaking breath as sentences began to come together and before I knew what I was doing I began to shout,"No...Rikki...Rikki! Wake up...Wake Up! What about...what about our secrets...Rikki!" I cried uncontrollably as my brown hair fell around my face and my pink sun dress got mud and debris on it, I shook the lifeless body of my best friend willing her to wake up, to say it was all a joke, but she didn't. I soon felt strong arms wrap around me,'Cleo...Cleo shes gone!'Lewis yelled at me and made me look him in the eyes and I collapsed into his arms.

**Well my first chapter of "The Secrets That Killed Her", I hope you found it a good read and not too 'out there'. I would love to read your reviews and appreciate any feedback you may have. The second chapter should be up soon and I look forward to writing more. Thank You Once Again and Merry Christmas!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading my first chapter of The Secrets That Killed Her, and continuing on the journey as we explore the days just after Rikki's death. **

**I would like to thank my two reviews I received from:**

**Catlover10808- Thank you so much, and don't worry Emma will be coming into play here.**

**WillowSuzzaGleee- Thank very much for complements about the title and about the beginning of the story, I hope you find it better with each chapter. As for the whole Rikki jumping? Well...I don't want to give it away but you never know. She could have jumped? She could have just fallen? She could have even been pushed?**

**Comforting Friends **

The next few days seemed to go by in a blur...the news spread like wildfire and every time I turned on the news there would be her face talking about the investigation. I walked down the stairs seeing my dad and little sister sitting quietly on the couch. I glanced between the two, my dad twiddling his thumbs as Kim just kept her head down, normally we would be at each others throats but I didn't even feel like taking the effort to begin something I walked to the fridge in the kitchen taking out the pitcher of orange juice and pouring myself a glass. I closed the fridge tasting the fruity delight before walking over to the side of the counter. My eyes caught sight of the newspaper lying there and I felt my stomach drop,'Local Girl Found Dead At The Bottom Of A Cliff'' it read and I set my juice down. I just stared at the article, not reading it for say, but just staring at the words knowing exactly what it meant.

'You don't need to be reading this...' dad said as he crumpled up the paper and threw it into the trash, stopping my heartache. I knew he was trying to help, but nothing could help me. I ran passed my dad and out the door to our secret beached area. The wind whipped around my face as salty tears streamed down my cheeks. I was breathing heavy as I made it to the waters edge feeling the cool water rush over my feet and soon I was in my under water glory. The amount of people surrounding Mako seemed to grow with the news of Rikki's death. I knew it was dangerous to be swimming out here with the investigation going, but I couldn't be on the mainland. Everywhere I went...everything I did reminded me of Rikki. I swam towards the island seeing the dark and awaiting entrance to the underwater cove. Swimming use to be relaxing and fun, now I wish it could just keep me from feeling...the pain. Questions and thoughts just wouldn't go away, Why did she have to come here alone? Why did she wander up to the cliff? Did she suffer? Lastly, could I have prevented it? These questions and more plagued my mind and torched my soul, the weight was heavy on my heart as if I could sink to the bottom of this very ocean forever. I carefully looked at my surrounding seeing all the boats on the opposite side of the island as I quickly swam towards the underwater cove. I surfaced in the middle of the moonpool, its dark blue water and rocky walls seem more deathly than its usual magical charm. I watched the slow flowing waterfall in front of me, making light music as it hit the ground below. I rested my arms upon the shore, my hair falling around my face as my bright orange tail kept me afloat. My mind wandered to the many events that took place here, everyone of them had Rikki and I felt myself push away from the shore and began to sink deep into the moonpool, my eyes closed as darkness filled my mind, letting all thoughts vanish. I was forced from my time alone when I felt a hand reach out to me pulling me to the surface. Fear began to rise as I swallowed water on my way up. Anger set in as I opened my eyes coughing trying to catch my breath,'What do you think you were doing?' A voice yelled and I was now a where that it was my boyfriend Lewis.

"Nothing ok, I was just going for a swim..." I said forcefully.

"Don't ever do that again Lewis!"I glared up at him as I pulled myself up along the shore.

Lewis took my hand and helped me out of the moonpool.

'I'm sorry, you just scared me that's all...I'm not going to loose you too...'Lewis said in an upset done and I saw his blue eyes begin to water. He was dressed in his good black suite, his blond hair cut shorter than his younger teen shag. He gave me a weak smile and touched my hand letting me know how deeply he cared for me. My tail dried quickly and I now sat in the sand wearing my long black dress. Today was Rikki's funeral and I dreaded the moment I would have to leave the island and face the many people who knew and cared about her.'I um...I talked to Emma...she will be coming straight from the airport.' Lewis said in a whisper. I looked into Lewis' blue eyes and I saw the same hurt I was feeling and I felt tears pouring down my face.

"Things are never going to be the same...She's never going to come swimming with us...or be here in the moonpool."I cried as Lewis held me tight my hair sticking to my face, but I didn't care.

'I know...I know...I miss her too...'Lewis said trying to calm me down. What seemed like a lifetime my crying seemed to just dry up. I was too tired and exhausted to cry and I stood letting my dress fall down to my knees as I wiped my tears and took Lewis' hand as he led me out of the Mako's dormant volcano.

'My boats just outside.'Lewis said as we made our way out of the cave exit. My eyes catch sight of something shiny in the sand and I pulled away from Lewis. I saw the confused and hurt look on his face"I'll meet you there...I need to do something first." I said trying to shake off his worry with a smile. I waited til I couldn't hear Lewis' footsteps and bent down next to the blue crystal laying in the sand, I examined it wondering who it could belong to seeing as I had mine and Bella had hers. Then I knew, it was Rikki's, but how had it come to be in the cove of Mako when her body had been found by the cliff. I clenched my fist around the crystal and looked around at Mako once more seeing just how mystery this place held before walking out to Lewis' boat.

*************************************H2O******************************************

A short time later Lewis was driving us up to the mainland I could see students and school members dressed in black as they walked to the cemetery. The sun was shining, but I felt a small chill run through me. I leaned forward when Lewis' small boat hit the dock and I just stared straight ahead. I heard Lewis turn off the engine and he took my hand. I turned to look at him, he had a weak smile on his face and I knew he was trying to be strong for me. He helped me out of the boat like he had the day on the island. I took a deep breath as we made our way toward the crowd of people. The grass was soft as it rounded my flat black shoes. Fellow classmates parted down the isle as Lewis and I walked to the first few chairs. Eyes were on us which made me feel even more uncomfortable then normal. Zane was dressed in a black suite, his head in his hands as he sat in the row above us, a red rose in his lap as he weeped for his loss. Zane had gotten into town the day we all learned of the accident, but I couldn't bare to go see him, Lewis told me he locked himself in his office and wouldn't come out. I felt a comforting hand press on my shoulder and I glanced behind me seeing my dad.

'You had me really worried...'he said with tears in his eyes. I gave him a hug and a small smile to let him know I was ok. I watched as a small car pulled up along the outskirts of the cemetery and saw the back door open...it was Emma. I pulled away from my dad as I smiled weakly, quickly making my way through the crowd of people. She looked the same, maybe a bit taller, but it was still Emma. She had long blonde straight hair and that same Emma smile. I felt myself being engulfed in a warm hug of friendship that I had dearly missed for the past year. This is in no way the time or place I would have ever imagined meeting up with her again.

"I missed you..."I choked out as tears flowed down my cheeks.

'I missed you too...'she said as she continued to hold me close. We finally pulled apart and I recognized the locket she wore and I felt ashamed of not wearing mine. I touched my necklace as more of a habit than anything else and I spoke softly,"There's some people I want you to meet..."I said trying to lighten the mood. She took my hand and squeezed it a smile on her face,'Ok..'she said as I led her over to Bella and Will. They stood apart from the other kids, Bella wore a long black dress and on top was covered in white with little black flowers creating a nice design. She wore her blue crystal necklace and I had to swallow back tears as the memory of when we all received them , the memory becoming more vivid. Lewis came over to the four of us as Bella, Will and Emma got to know each other. Lewis had a small red flower like Zane's in his hand as he gave Emma a hug that twinged of sadness flooded to my eyes again. I looked away, but my eyes landed on something much worse, the casket. It was closed and for good reason, no one should remember her the way I had on that day we identified her.

'What happened to her?' Emma asked in a whisper.

Lewis was about the speak when I cut in,'She fell off the cliff on Mako...'I said with no emotion in my voice as I walked away, hoping to believe that she had truly just fallen.

*************************************H2O******************************************

The funeral began as crying could be heard all around us. I just sat in the second row with Lewis at the end beside me. Emma sat on my other side followed by Bella and Will. We didn't whisper softly as some did behind us, we just sat there wondering how this could have happen.

I thought it was a bit strange the way Zane didn't sit with us, but I guess he felt some guilt, he was after all Rikki's boyfriend. The funeral was coming to an end as we stood and said our final good byes, by going up to the casket and laying a flower on top. Rikki's dad stood beside the casket, you could see the death of his daughter had taken its toll on him and I gave him a hug,"I wish I could have been there...to stop this..." I said wishing it could be done.

'Thank you Cleo...'Riki's father choked out.

*************************************H2O******************************************

People began to disperse, to tend to their lives just as Rikki would have wanted. I was walking off with Lewis when I heard my name being called,'?' the women asked and I looked at Lewis.

"I'll be right there..." I said as he walked off. I didn't know who this women was until she pulled out her badge,'I'm officer Kelly...I understand you were a good friend of Rikki's.' she said and as she continued to speak I zoned out. Zane was off by himself looking as they buried the casket. I saw Sophie, Will's older sister walk up to him and lay her hand on his shoulder. Something seemed a bit fishy...

'Do you think you can stop by tomorrow to discuss this further?' the women asked and I snapped back to reality,"Ah...yes...I will be there..." I said not really knowing what I said yes to. None the less the officer seemed satisfied and I walked over to Lewis and the others as we went off.

**Thank you so much for reading chapter two. A lot happened to our mermaid friend Cleo in here...she found her best friend's crystal a ways from the sight of where she would be later found. Was it just coincidence? Is there more going on between Zane and Sophie then what meets the eye? All this and more to come in The Secrets That Killed Her. Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I would like to give a nice thank you to my readers and reviewers. In the last chapter we read that a police officer would like to talk to Cleo about her friend Rikki. I wonder what that's all about?**

**To my reviewers from my last chapter:**

**Catlover10808: Anytime I get a review I will always be more than welcome thank my reviewer, its truly the only way to know whether or not this story is making a splash. So please tell your friends to check out this story! As for whether or not Charlotte and Denman will have a role...lets just say some of Rikki's friends are caring some secrets...deadly secrets.**

**H20Girl101: I am very happy you like my story and I hope you find it getting better and better as it progresses. As for what really happened to Rikki...well, she knew some secrets.**

**What Could It Have Been...**

I was never one for details, that always been Emma and Rikki's thing. I got up early to avoid the questions and concern. I knew I would face from family and potentially my friends. I think they believe that out of all of us I was the most hurt, I wouldn't blame them...Rikki and I had grown closer after Emma left and then Lewis for that short time. I quickly dressed in a pink tank top and blue jean shorts, putting my hair up knowing it would be another hot day. I snuck down the stairs quietly and opened the door making it out the door without a peep. The sun was coming up and I could already feel the temperature rising as I walked on the side walk. As I walked I couldn't help but question, why me? Why would this officer want to talk to me? Why not Bella and Will? They were the ones who found her after all... I came to the steps of the police station, the clear glass doors showing me just inside and that they were already hard at work. I took a deep breath as I walked up the steps and pushed the heavy door open. Police in uniforms walked passed me busy with their day as phones rang and the sound of chatter filled my ears as I stood in front of the desk. I was unsure of what I was supposed to say,"Hi...I'm here to see a Officer Kelly. Its about my friend...Rikki Chadwick." I said a bit timid.

I don't even know why I really said this about Rikki, I guess I needed to say it to really understand. The man at the front desk gave me a weak smile as he began to search through his files,'Oh, your here about the girl we found up by the cliff on Mako Island...' the man said and I just nodded my head. What else could I do?

"Jason, she's with me...'I heard someone say behind me and I saw Officer Kelly in the same uniform I had seen the day on the cliff. She waved her hand towards me and I quickly followed her happy to be away from the officer. "I'm sorry, Jason can be a bit nosy at times...Can I get you something to drink water, juice, coffee?' she said nicely.

I shook my head no, "No thank you..." I said as we walked through a crowd of people. She lead me to an office, a desk with a computer and telephone sat on top.

Papers were skwen around the table and there was a fan going to the left side of the room placed on the ledge of the window.'Please sit...'she said with a smile as she took the seat across from me behind her desk.

"I...I don't really understand why I'm here."I said truthfully as I sat down placing my hands in my lap. 'Well, I've heard you were very good friends with Rikki and I though I could get to know her better from you.'she said her eyes showing me that she really did seem to care.

I looked down at the floor taking a deep breath,"I'll do my best..."I said with a weak smile.

'Good..'she said as she opened a file and Rikki's picture inside, the one that Zane had sitting on his desk in his office.

'So tell me, how did you two first meet...'the officer asked as she skimmed through the file on her desk.

"We um, Rikki helped me when I fell for a prank on a boat and couldn't get off. We then met up with my friend Emma and we took the boat out for a little fun. Eventually we ran out of gas and we were out towards Mako Island and so we waited for help..."I said trying my best to come up with a reliable story without bringing up our secret.

'Would you say you guys went to Mako Island a lot after that?' The women asked looking at me and I squirmed a bit in my seat.

"We...we went a couple of times." I said trying to make it sound like the truth.

'Sounds like you had fun...'she said and I gave her a smile.

"We really did..."I said trying to stop the lump forming in my throat.

'Would you say she had anger issues or would she get sad easily?' Kelly asked as she went back to looking through the file.

"Um no...no...I mean Rikki had a streak for telling it how it is, but she was never angry..."I said a bit confused as to why she would asked me such a question.

'Well what about depression? Was she ever really sad?' the women asked.

I shook my head trying to answer the questions,"No...Rikki was-"

'She was seeing a therapist' she cut in and I was speechless. A therapist? Was she inferring this was... "Do you think Rikki did this on purpose?" I asked shocked.

'You mean, do we think it was suicide?' Kelly asked with a sigh she looked back at Rikki's file.

'She was found within the range possible of that of someone who would have jumped. Can you tell me another reason why she would go off to a deserted island at night?'Kelly asked me and I took a deep breath.

"I know my friend and I know she could get angry and maybe yes sad at times but Rikki would never harm herself. She was very independent and would...would go to Mako sometimes just to be alone. She probably went there and she slipt and fell in the dark." I spoke in a serious tone. I couldn't believe she thought Rikki would do this on purpose. I turned away the fan blowing cool air onto my hot face as silence filled the room. I had to prove to her wrong. "What about murder?" I asked before it even had time to register.

'You think someone did this to your friend? Why? Who?' asked Kelly a bit stunned as she sat back in her chair.

"I...I don't know? All I do know is that Rikki never could have done this." I said my voice seeming to grow stronger. "What about a boat?" I asked.

"What do you mean?' Kelly asked confused.

"How did she get on the island without a boat."I asked knowing full well that Rikki could have swam to Mako.

'I don't know...? You tell me...How do you think she got onto that island?' she asked and I sat still wondering if she knew the answer. I stayed silent,'Look , were going around in circles here and I got plenty of information. Why don't we just end out little chat here and if you think of anything you can call me.' Kelly said in her nice tone, unlike the authoritative one she used before. She placed a card on my side of the desk and I took it. I stood to leave when she called me, ' just one more thing. We found this in the pocket of Rikki's shorts and I was wondering if you knew what was inside?'Kelly said as she took a brown paper bag out of her desk drawer and when she dumped the necklace onto the table my heart skipped a beat.

"It was a friends...we each got one."I said as I carefully took the necklace in my hand admiring the rounded metal with three waves on the side.

'Whose we?'Kelly asked curious and I gulped knowing that I almost split part of our secret.

"Me, Emma, Rikki...we could never open them though." I said as I cleared my throat and set the necklace back on the desk. I couldn't have her opening the locket, "Do you think I can have it?" I asked looking into her eyes.

'Well all belongs are supposed to be given to her father, but I think it would be ok. It's just a necklace.' Kelly said I as took the necklace and looked at the clock on the wall. "I really need to be going..." I said as I stood up and this time she didn't stop me. I walked out of the police station and took off my blue crystal necklace and replaced it with Rikki's locket. I was now even more confused about what happened out there, all I knew was up to me to find out what truly happened.

**Thank You all so much for reading chapter three...I wonder what Cleo will do with this knowledge that her friend could have jumped. Did she jump? Was she pushed? Did she just slip and fall? All this and more to come in...The Secrets That Killed Her... Please Recommend My Story And Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:Hey Everyone! I am so sorry for how long it has taken me to update, but with school and everything its going to be a bit hard to write. The good new is I have two chapters written I just have to post them. So in the last chapter we saw that Cleo went to see Officer Kelly and discovered that the mystery is growing. Did Rikki jump like the officer thinks? Did Rikki fall or worse, was she pushed? Find out in this next chapter of The Secrets That Killed Her... Please Read, Review and Tell Your Friends!**

**For my reviewers of the last chapter:**

**Catlover10808:You will have to wait and see what really happened to Rikki, but I can tell you that dark secrets were involved. Thank you so much for reading and thank you for telling your friends. Enjoy!**

**Nina19123:Thank you so much for reading and I'm happy you find it mysterious. I will update as soon as I can.**

**XXTheShadowInTheLightXx: I am having a lot of fun writing this story and I'm happy you find it interesting. Look for more to come soon...**

**Full Moons Bring Memories To Life**

For once I was happy it was a full moon, I remember nights dreading the slow moving moon and hoping to somehow not catch a glance at the full moon. This night felt different, somehow as I lay in bed I felt closer to Rikki. My door was shut and for the past few hours I sat in silence. The only light eluminating the room came from my small bedside lamp, the glass bulb filled with colorful shells I had collected along my trips to Mako. Even with the curtains drawn closed I could see the sun setting and my heart began to quicken. Dad hadn't even argued when I told him that I wasn't coming down for dinner and Kim didn't whine when I shut my door and demanded privacy. I sighed as I stood from my bed and took my purple hoodie off of the closet handle and pulled it over my head, feeling a bit warmer. I shuffled across my clean floor, climbing back onto my ocean blue bedspread feeling the comfy fabric as I stared up at the ceiling. Thoughts swirled in my mind like ocean waves as I wondered about the officer and what we had discussed earlier that day. I know in my heart that Rikki couldn't have harmed herself, but my mind was playing a game of tug-of-war. I knew Rikki could have swam to the island and I knew something had been on her mind, but she couldn't have jumped. She cared too much about our mermaid secret and her love for her dad to even consider committing suicide. Then again...did I even truly know her? She was one of my best friends and we talked about everything, but she seeing a therapist?

'Hey...'I heard someone say in a soft voice and I looked over seeing Emma in the doorway.

I sat up and gave her a weak smile as she came over and sat down on my bed.

'I didn't know if we still had these nights, the freaky moonstruck nights where Lewis would watch over us.'Emma said with a laugh.

Once again I just gave her a small smile as she took my hand and gave it a squeeze,'You want to talk about?' she asked and I shook my head no, but the tears threatening to fall meant yes.

"Maybe...maybe I didn't even know her." I said in a sad voice.

'What do you mean? Of course you knew her...she was one of us. You did everything you could.' Emma said trying to reassure me and I shook my head no as my hair fell loose from my ponytail.

"No...I didn't know her. Sure I hung out with her everyday, but maybe that was just the shall of who she was...maybe she was hurting and I...I just didn't see it." I said as more tears fell from my eyes. Emma pulled me in for a hug and I closed my eyes not hearing the door open.

'Cleo, you know that's not true. I talked to her everyday and never saw a thing wrong.' Lewis said as he stood in the doorway and we turned to look at him.

'Lewis is right, none of us saw this coming.' Emma said nodding her head.

Lewis walked across my bedroom and set his bag down on the floor next to the window. He looked out the window,'Bella's gonna have to hurry up before the moon rises.'Lewis said his voice sounding one of seriousness. He bent down next to his bag and began to remove his green sleeping bag and set his laptop on my organized desk. I heard footsteps running up the stairs and soon my door burst open revealing an out of breath Bella. She wore a bright yellow sun dress with her hair pulled back and her dark blue crystal hung around her neck.

'Sorry, I was helping Will time his dives and I lost track of time.' Bella said as she closed the door throwing her bag in the corner of my room. With Bella, Emma and Lewis here for that split second everything seemed normal, but what is normal? The relief I felt with being with my friends calmed me and for the first time since Rikki's accident I felt good again. We sat on the floor of my room, crisscrossed in a circle as Emma told stories of her trip around the world.

We all turned when we heard a knock on my door and saw Zane in the doorway, a nervous look on his face.'I'm sorry...your dad told me to come on up...'Zane said as he cleared his throat and stepped into the room shutting the door. The room stayed silent for a time as the air in the room grew stuffy.

'I just thought that well...I couldn't be there for Rikki, but I could try to be for you.' Zane said and although it seemed sincere and moving, something seemed off. None the less I smiled as he came over and sat with us. I looked around my room seeing the formiluar palm tree wallpaper, the same organized desk in the corner and clean fish tank. Memories of when Rikki helped me save my beloved orange bubble-eyed goldfish Hector filled my mind. I laughed remembering the look of anger on Rikki's face when I accidentally sprayed her with water while trying to get Hector out of the water pipes, she turned into a mermaid in seconds falling to the kitchen floor. I remember how panicked I was and after she quickly dried herself managed to still help me calm down and get Hector back. We vowed never to try another experiment on the water tentacle without Lewis' help again. I was snapped from my thoughts when I heard Bella's voice,' Zane, what happened to your arm?'she asked with curiosity and I looked at his arm noticing the white bandage that was wrapped around it. His face paled slightly and he took a deep breath covering his bandaged arm with his good hand.

'Oh I...I was working on my motor bike and it backfired...literally.'Zane said and he gave a small laugh.

I saw Lewis lookout the window again,'OK, the moon is up so lets stay away from all windows, doors and water related areas.'he said and touched the locket around my neck, the feeling of having something of Rikki's with me made me feel more together. The touch sent a shiver down my spin as a quick flash appeared before my eyes, it was like someone took a snapshot of a photo giving only seconds to view before it disappeared. I blinked a few times clearing my head, figuring it was just the stress of the day. I glanced at Zane and he seemed to be staring at me, and then I noticed it wasn't me...it was the locket. He didn't say a word just continued to stare as I began to feel self conscious.

He acted like he was one of us moonstruck girls, only he clenched his mouth shut as if trying to keep his emotions from coming out. I stood for the bathroom wanting a few moments of privacy. I closed the door taking a deep breath as I could feel a headache coming on. I looked in the mirror seeing my tired reflection, bags were under my eyes from nights of sleeplessness and days so exhausted I could barely think. The window in the bathroom was the backdrop behind me and through the sheer white curtains I saw the moon. I swallowed the fear in my throat, pulling my gaze from the window as I heard the soft sound of water dripping. Small droplets of water hit the porcelain sink and before I knew what I was doing I felt the cool wet tears of water fell upon my fingers and I waited...waited for the change, but nothing happened. I licked my dry lips a puzzling look on my face as to why nothing happened. I looked at Rikki's locket once again and saw the snapshot again in my head, only this time it stayed longer and I saw Mako Island as clear as if I was in the ocean staring at it. I shook my head as the image vanished, but the pull the image had on me made me turn around with unknown force and I opened the window and climbed out. I wasn't moonstruck, and I certainly wasn't a mermaid, but I somehow knew I had to go to Mako. I walked along the pier hearing the nightly sounds of the water against the dock and the chimes blowing on the boat. Not really caring to see if anyone was around I dove into the dark water. Within seconds did my bright orange tail replace my feet and I found it much easier to swim. The moonlight was the perfect lighthouse to guide me to Mako. Along my journey images flashed before me someone swimming into the cave of the moonpool. The sound of a boat buzzed in my ears, but when I stopped to look there was no on there. By now I was only seconds away from the under water entrance. The water was a bit cold, but the hot summer breeze made the swim more bearable when I came to the surface. I lifted my head above the dark blue water of the moonpool, my hair slicked back as beads of water slid down my cheeks. I looked around the dormant volcano expecting to find my means of being here, but it all looked the same. Water flowed down the rocky siding on the one wall and glancing up I saw the small opening up above me and I smiled. I closed my eyes as another image flashed before me and I saw someone in the shadows of the walkin entrance to the volcano. The images flooded before me and I saw this person reach out their hand to be me and I took it unsure of who this person was. I found that my tail was replaced with my legs and before long they began to yell at me, but I it was muffled as if in another language. They gripped my arms and as I fought them off my blue crystal necklace fell to the sand. I was intimidated by the strength this figure has on me, yet somehow I felt I knew them.

'Cleo! Cleo?' I heard someone yelled as it echoed throughout the cave.

I was snapped from these images and I found myself still in the moonpool as I looked around trying to figure out what had just occurred.

'Cleo?"I heard my name again and this time I knew it was Lewis, but I couldn't have him find me not when I had to find out why I was here. The sound of footsteps entering the cave of Mako had me making a quick dive under the water as I made my way to the beach shore. I manage to dry off quickly feeling the sand squish between my toes. The images were so vivid and as I climbed the rocky path up to the cliff I held Rikki's locket around my neck in my hand. The heat of the night was accompanied by a brisk wind as it wiped around my face as my hair blew around me and I pulled my purple hoodie around me.

'Cleo...!' I heard my name being called once again, but my feet led me to the top of the cliff. Yellow tape lined the surrounding area, but that didn't keep me from crouching down and slipping under it. The headache I felt earlier intensified and my vision began to blur, I closed my eyes hoping to releave the pain. Opening my eyes I saw the shadowed figure once again as they shouted and this time I could hear them,'Why did you have to mess it all up! Why did you go sneaking around? Your just like your friends! I...I loved you but you just had to uncover the secrets!' the figure yelled and with force I felt myself inching backwards. With one final push I felt myself loosing my balance and I screamed as I fell back my heart pounding as I gripped the rocks afraid of falling below.

'Cleo!'I heard someone shout and the images of this shadowed person disappeared and as I gripped the side of the cliff for dear life I looked up seeing Lewis a panicked look on his face.

My breathing became rapid and I looked down,"Help! Lewis Help!" I screamed.

'Cleo, take my hand!'Lewis yelled as he reached out and with a sweaty hand I gripped his and felt him pull me. I felt myself being pulled up and soon I collapsed onto the dirt. My body began to shake as I realized I almost died, just like Rikki, but the thoughts I had seemed more like memories...Rikki's memories.

**Thank you so much for reading chapter four of The Secrets That Killed Her, like I said earlier I have chapter five written I just have to post it. The full moon can play tricks with the minds of mermaids, but a mermaid searching for answers on what happened to a friend can send you into memories of secrets unknown. Cleo came very close to ending up like Rikki, what will happen when more secrets and memories are revealed? This and more to come soon. Please Review and Tell Your Friends!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey everyone! I am so sorry that it has taken me such a long time to upload the next chapter. New semester for school and now that I'm taking creative writing as one of my classes its going to keep me kinda busy, but I promise to work on this story. There's just a few chapters left before we find out what happened to Rikki. Just to refresh our memories here in the last chapter Cleo was having some memories of her own...but were they really her memories? Find out in the next chapter of The Secrets That Killed Her. Please Read Review and Tell Your Friends! Thank You!**

**Reviewers of last chapter:**

**Catlover 10808: Unfortunately we have found out that Rikki was pushed, but what led up to those events? And as for Cleo...lets just hope she knows what she is getting herself into...**

**Nina19123: Everyone plays a roll in Rikki's death, some more than others. The shadow figure was the person that we now know pushed Rikki. When Cleo began to see what might have been Rikki's memories she is seeing and feeling everything Rikki went through, but the person who pushed her is still unknown. Thank you for reading and I'm going to try to update as soon as I can.**

**Aralor: Thank you so much for reading my story. I'm happy that you have joined the journey into finding out just what Rikki dug up and how it caused her untimely death. As for your question on whether I have seen the movie, A Model Daughter: The Killing of Caroline Byrne, I have. Its shocking to think that it really happened. I have been reading the book Caroline's father wrote and I'm surprised with all that went on and so upsetting of how it ended.**

**Two Deadly Secrets**

Lewis was very protective as we made our way back to my house. The moon shown down on the vast glassy ocean. Although the weather was warm and I had my purple hoodie I couldn't stop shaking and Lewis gave me his jacket. As we neared the mainland I couldn't get the images out of my head, they seemed so real, like I had lived them. I know it sounds crazy, and it probably is and maybe I am a bit crazy, but I really do believe Rikki was trying to tell me what happened that night. I knew from the very beginning that Rikki couldn't have harmed herself, but seeing it, living those moments made me realize something bad happened that night. Whoever this person was had dark secrets, ones that Rikki must have uncovered and in the end it cost her her life. We bounced up and down with the waves as we made our way to the shore and I just looked down at the water seeing my reflection. Lewis hadn't said a word since we left the island, but I knew the twenty questions would be coming soon as he docked his boat along the pier. With a strong grip on his hand he carefully helped me out of his boat and back to my house.

'Cleo wait...'Lewis spoke concern in his voice as we stopped in front of my bedroom window. I turned to look at him and saw the worry on his face. I expected him to yell or to say that it was foolish of me to go off like that but instead he just pulled me close to him and I closed my eyes inhaling his scent.

'I thought I had lost you tonight...' he said as his voice cracked and I pulled away to look him in the eyes,

"But you didn't and everything is ok..."I said in a soft whisper as I pressed my lips to his and hoped I had convinced him as well as myself that everything is ok. I took a deep breath as I turned to my window and climbed through it. I was immediately engulfed in a group hug between Emma and Bella as their concern for me grew.

'What were you thinking going out on a full moon?' Emma asked followed by Bella's question.

'Where did you go?' the two girls questioned me and I just stayed silent and I glanced at Zane who was just sitting with his head down. Lewis stood behind me still watching my every move encase something was to happen.

I pulled away from my two friends and gave them a small smile,"Its been a long night...I think it would be best if I just got some rest," I said in a tired and soft voice. My friends didn't push me to answer their questions they just nodded their heads as they glanced between each other. I crawled upon my bed and closed my eyes growing tired, but the waves of memories seemed to keep me awake and I faked being asleep, keeping my eyes closed as my friends whispered their worries. Silent tears slipped down my cheeks as I covered my face with my comforter, hoping to hide my own fears. Why did this all have to happen? Why did I have to see her memories? Were they even memories or was I truly loosing it? Sleep somehow came to me and I woke up to a soft kiss on my head.

I turned over seeing Lewis staring down at me a smile on his face,'Good morning...'he said his eyes showing concern as he sat on the edge of my bed.

"Morning..."I yawned sitting up thinking that maybe I had dreamt the whole sneaking off thing.

'Zane was already gone when I got up and shortly after that Bella got a text from Will asking her to help him train. I have to go to the lab today, but Emma is downstairs making you breakfast.'Lewis said as he took my hand.

I gave him a smile,"Ok..."I said.

'You sure your ok...?'Lewis asked looking me in the eyes.

"Yeah...yes I'm fine..."I nodded my head.

'Ok, well I will come by later after my research,'he said as he gave me a kiss and then left shutting my door. I looked around my room the sunlight pouring in through my window and I rubbed my eyes. My door opened revealing Emma a tray in her hands and a smile on her face. I sat up in my bed propping my pillows up behind me as my hair fell around my face and I gave her a small smile.

'I saw Lewis leave and he told me you were up so I thought I would bring you some of my mom's secret family recipe yogurt we use to eat as kids and my famous strawberry and peach smoothy. I know its you favorite.' she said as she placed the tray on my lap. She sat across from me in one of her old high school swim t-shirts and flannel blue pajama pants. Her hair was a darker blonde with streaks of lighter blonde highlights which brought out her eyes.

"This is really good, thank you." I said with a smile as I took another spoonful of the creamy yogurt.

'Cleo...are you ok? You know we can talk about anything...' Emma said in a soft serious voice.

I sighed as I looked up at her,"Yeah...everything is fine..."I said giving her a smile, but she knew there was more than that.

'I've known you since we were in kindergarten Cleo, I know there's more than just you wanting to go swimming last night.' Emma said and I sat my spoon down on the tray.

"Its too crazy, you wouldn't believe it..."I said shaking my head no.

'Try me...'Emma said straight forward and I knew there was no getting out of this one.

"I...I don't really know how to say this, but...I think Rikki was trying to tell me what happened the night she died." I said not even really believing anything I said myself, it sounds too crazy.

'It was probably just your nerves getting to you. We stayed up late and it being a full moon you probably saw what you wanted to see...'Emma said trying to find some logical explanation for all of this. I closed my mouth shut and looked down at my yogurt taking a deep breath nodding my head. Maybe Emma was right and I imagined the whole thing, but it was so real. Things seemed to become more complicated as the seconds passed and I just gave her a smile.

"Your probably right...I just made it up." I said taking a sip of my smoothie. Was I totally convinced it was just a fantasy...no, but for Emma's sake I would agree with her for now.

'Good...'Emma said with a nod of her head. Emma left a short time later saying she was going to see her boyfriend Ash and said that she would be by later, I walked downstairs still dressed in my purple hoodie and shorts from the night before I saw that everyone was out of the hose and I set my dishes in the sink before heading back upstairs. I first made my bed then fed my fish watching them as they scrambled for the bits of food. I then got dressed in a yellow tanktop with white shorts, I brushed my hair getting all the knots and friz out of it as I pulled it back into a ponytail. I put my black famed glasses on, I didn't need to wear them all the time, but they came in handy, My glasses had been sitting on my nightstand next to my bed and I pulled the drawer of my nightstand open taking out the black string with my blue crystal tied around it, holding the necklace up to the light as its blue color shone brightly. I set the necklace down on the edge of the stand and touched Rikki's locket that still hung around my neck. Like I said before, I'm not ruling out the fact that what I saw was real or not, but maybe I should leave the locket at home I thought. I took the locket off and placed it in my drawer putting my crystal around my neck I was about to close the drawer when I saw Rikki's blue crystal and I picked it up. I held it in the palm of my hand before making a fist around it and then I placed it my shorts pocket. I stood up about to leave for a short walk along the beach when I noticed a black jacket hanging over my desk chair, it wasn't Lewis' and the only other boy that had been in here was Zane. I picked up the jacket deciding to swing by the cafe to give it to him. I walked along the sunny side walk to the cafe, it was still early in the morning so not many kids were out yet. A few were out surfing the waves or out on their boats, but I guessed most were still half asleep. I stood infront of the cafe, the building although bought about a year ago was beginning to fade in to a light blue colored paint by the hot sun and salt water. Memories of years ago when this place was once called the JuiceNet cafe filled my head and now it was named after Rikki herself. I remember the day Rikki called me and told me to meet her here along with Lewis and how excited she was when she told me she was half owner with her boyfriend Zane. I walked up to the doorway seeing the door open I figured Zane was inside setting up, but as I walked through the beaded doorway I saw no one. This was the first time I have been in here since this whole mystery began, in fact this was the last place I talked to Rikki. My heart began to sink to the pit of my stomach as that memory arose in my head. I took a shakey breath looking around seeing the formiluar booths in the back, the stage with musical instruments and microphones. The counter with fresh fruit, blenders and stools just awaiting someone to come in and have a seat. I walked behind the counter with the jacket in my hands making my way to Zane's office figuring he would be in there.

"Zane?"I knocked but there was no reply and I turned the knob opening the door slowly seeing the room empty. I closed the door the way it had been and took a look around seeing the blue couch in the corner with the red pillow accenting the matching blue walls. Surfing trophies lined the wall and as I made my way towards Zane's desk I hung his jacket on the handle of the closet door. Zane had a black swivel chair behind his desk. A computer sat upon the desk along with many papers. I picked up the picture of Rikki he had face down on his desk, figuring he couldn't bare to look at it. Rikki was smiling in the photo, she seemed so happy and full of life the way I always wanted to remember her. Setting the photo down on the desk I glanced at the papers cluttering the space. My forehead wrinkled when I saw a letter addressing a bill for $20,000 and another for $30,000. I covered my mouth as my eyes grew bigger, Rikki had told me business was slow, but I never would have thought it was going broke. I heard the sound of laughter and footsteps coming towards the door and I quickly sat the papers back on the desk looking around quickly making a beeline for the closet. I squeezed inside cracking the door slightly wanting to see what all the cackling was about. Soon the door opened and I saw Zane and Sophie as they smiled and then something shocking happened...they kissed me. My breath was swallowed up as my eyes went wide as I saw Sophie push Zane onto the couch and they continued to kiss, it was something I wish I hadn't seen.

'Zane promise me now that everything is done we can start actually going out...in public. I like the whole secrets, but its been months and I want to tell Will,'Sophie said pouting and it made me want to gag watching them. I couldn't believe what I was hearing as I hid in the closet of Zane's office. Does this mean this has been going on for awhile? Before the accident? I couldn't stand watch this any more as I thought of how much I had trusted Zane and the way he had betrayed Rikki. I had to get out of here, but by the way these two were acting I doubted if they would even open the cafe today. I reached my hand in my shorts pocket figuring maybe if I call Zane's cell it could get them out of the room when I felt Rikki's crystal and an even better idea came to mind. I slipped my necklace off and placed Rikki's against mine as energy surged through it and I saw the lights go off in the office. It was pitch black and I knew I could escape.

'Zane whats going on?' I heard Sophie ask as she clung to Zane.

'I don't know...probably just a fuse from the electricity of the fridges.' Zane said confusion in his voice.

I quickly dashed out if the room holding my breath the whole time. I pulled the two crystals apart once I was outside and I knew I was clear of being scene, I watched as the lights flickered on as I backed away from the cafe, thoughts of dark secrets filled my mind as I walked away.

I walked to the marine park hoping to clear my head or to at least talk to Lewis after his labs. After Lewis came back from his scholarship to America he began working as an intern at the marine park at the marine bio tech lab. I went to the employees only room swiping my work ID card through the slot and it beeped allowing me to enter. I grabbed a pair of gloves and a pale filled with small fish, then proceeded to the dolphin arena. I could see the shape of Ronnie swimming in the water below and as I neared the edge of the tank so did he. Ronnie's round face and shiny eyes greeted me, he gave me a small squeal when he saw the bucket in my left hand. I couldn't help laugh and I took one of the fish in my gloved hand and threw it into Ronnie's waiting mouth. It amazed me how smart he was and after I fed him the rest of the fish I watched as he swam around.

'Ah...Laurie told me he saw you walk in a bit ago.' Lewis said with a smile as he walked towards me. I stood from my kneeling position and ran my hand over my shorts to get any dirt off of them. I gave him a smile and kissed him, but that sinking feeling was starting to grow in my chest and I guess Lewis could tell something was wrong.

'What is it?' Lewis asked as I glanced down at the ground trying to figure out how to say this.

"I think Zane and Sophie has something to do with with Rikki's accident." I said biting down on my lip.

I looked up at Lewis a confused look on his face and I saw him open and close his mouth a few times trying to find the words to speak.

'Why ...why would you think that?' Lewis asked still trying to understand this.

"I saw...I saw them together and...I don't know how but I think they did something to her." I said realizing how crazy this must sound but its what I think. Lewis pulled me close to him like he did last night outside my bedroom and I was confused.

'Its ok...I know your stressed and after what happened last night I wouldn't blame you.'Lewis said comfortingly and I pulled away from him upset.

"Lewis this is real! I'm not stressed or upset or even crazy for that matter this is real!" I said raising my voice as I stood at arms length. Lewis looked out at the water licking his lips before he turned back to me and took my hand,'Cleo...I know you miss Rikki. We all do, but blaming Zane and Sophie is not going to bring her back. It was a terrible terrible accident, but you couldn't have stopped it!'Lewis said trying to get me to understand. I couldn't believe he didn't believe me and I shook my head clenching my jaw closed as I pulled away from him. I turned my back and silence filled the gap between us. I heard Lewis sigh,'Your going to have to snap out if this its not good!'Lewis said a bit more loudly. I didn't say a word,'Look, I have to go back to the lab and after I'm done we can go talk to Zane and Sophie or you and I can just have a calm talk, but whatever you do don't do anything drastic. Ok?' Lewis said and I simply nodded my head just so he would leave me be. I felt Lewis plant a kiss on the back of my head before the sound of his footsteps told me that he was going to the lab. I sighed as anger built up in me, no one could understand what I was going through, No one knew the truth but me and I had to figure this out, but how? I picked up the plastic ball off the dock and threw it as hard as I could into the tank. Ronnie, thinking it was his favorite game of fetch threw the ball back at me. I duck to the side missing me by inches as the wet ball flew by.

'That was really cool...'I heard someone say as they clapped their hands together. I turned in the direction the voice had come from and saw Nate one of Zane's friends. He was tall and awkward had a shirt with shorts on, he was known for trying to act cool only to result in making fun of himself. I was surprised to see him and the tension was a bit awkward, I hadn't seen him since the day of Rikki's funeral and him being the goofy kid I didn't know how to approach this. Nate looked down at the ground before he spoke again,'I know you always see me as this strange kid who is always looking for attention, but there's something I think you should hear. It's important...'he said and I turned away picking up the ball with a towel,"Nate I really don't want to hear-"

'It's about what happened to Rikki.' Nate said quickly cutting in.

"What...what about it?"I asked curious and I watched as he looked around then back at me.

'Not now...tonight. Meet me here at eight o'clock.'Nate said and I just nodded my head as he walked away quickly like nothing was ever spoken.

**Thank you so much for reading chapter 5 of The Secrets That Killed Her. A lot has happened in this chapter as Cleo has uncovered even more secrets about her friends. Maybe everyone is not who they seem...? Zane and Sophie? Will Lewis begin to believe Cleo? And whats up with this strange meeting between Nate and Cleo? All this and more to come. Please Read Review and Tell Your Friends!**


End file.
